


My Hand In Your Hand

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [38]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For 101 kinks... 10. Body swap & any pairing please





	My Hand In Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Inappropriate Use of the Force, dub-con

Kylo blinked slowly awake, feeling groggy and heavy. He stared at the durasteel overhead, focusing on his breathing, before he lifted a slender arm to rub at his eyes. He stopped as the arm came into view, turning it over and blowing on the dusting on golden-red hair on the back of the arm. The skin tingled as the hairs shivered and Kylo found himself grinning, his tiredness quickly dissipating. 

He threw back the covers, taking in the lean but wiry legs that emerged from the standard issue sleep shorts and carefully got to his feet. A little disorientation was to be expected, and he had to tamp down the temptation to run directly to the refresher. If this body was to have any bruises, he would apply them deliberately, or not at all. 

When he felt he had control of this body’s muscle structure, Kylo strode into the refresher, shedding his clothes as he went. He commanded a wall panel there to display a reflective surface, and his eyes grew wide as he took in his borrowed naked form. Not quite as lean as he expected from the padding on an officer’s uniform, the body was nothing to be ashamed of. It didn’t possess the strength of his own honed form, but looking at the athletic build, he was forced to revise some of his opinions. 

He ran his hands over the lean chest, down the trim waist, until one hand brushed down through that darker patch of hair between his legs. He inhaled as he placed a hand over the still flaccid genitals, tempted, so tempted to bring this body to climax, so see how the lips, his lips would part and gasp and moan- He whipped his hand away as if burnt as he felt the cock twitch under his palm. He would see all those things, but not like this. He turned away to the sonic instead, following the routine that was laid out in the order of bottles and blades until he emerged to dress impeccably in uniform, and made his way to the bridge. 

He nodded to the officers on duty, keeping his smile to himself as the officer on duty for the previous shift gave their report, saluted and were excused. Another officer presented him with a cup of bitter tarine tea, and he made a show of sipping from the cup though he’d never been able to stomach the taste himself. Kylo counted his sips as he waited, waited, until finally.

Several officers around him flinched as a bellow sounded from the corridor behind the bridge. Kylo smiled and sipped his tea again as the roaring grew closer. He turned around as he heard the footsteps halt mere paces behind him, to take in Ren, red faced with fury, spittle at his lips. 

“What have you done?” Hux asked. 

Kylo cocked his head, handing the mostly full cup of tea away to an aide, folding his gloved hands behind his back. He held Hux’s gaze for a moment, before flicking his eyes deliberately down to Ren’s belt. Hux’s gaze didn’t follow, but his hand went to the lightsaber hanging there, and his eyes went wide when it leapt to his hand and ignited. Kylo took a step back as several stormtroopers raised their weapons. Hux slashed out with the saber, slicing through several of the rifles but sparing the troopers. 

“Tell me what you’ve done to me!!!” Hux screamed. 

“A simple test,” Kylo explained. 

Hux stepped close, ignoring the others around them, to press the lightsaber close enough to his own face that they could both smell the ozone from the blade. 

“Fix it,” he spat into Kylo’s face, staring at his own blue eyes. 

Kylo stared back into the dark depths of his own eyes and took half a step forward. Hux instantly killed the saber, rather than allow Kylo to destroy the body he was inhabiting. He snarled at Kylo. For all that the crew had seen their general take a step against the tumultuous Force user, he was aware that something very different had happened between them. 

Kylo smiled and turned his head to the side. 

“Captain Phasma,” he said. The captain stepped forward smartly and awaited her commands. 

“The Master of Ren seems quite distressed. Please escort him to his quarters and see that he remains there until I am able to speak with him further.”

Hux stepped back, towering over all but Phasma around him, turning with a swirl of robes and leading his escort back to his quarters. Kylo watched him leave; he didn’t trust Hux would be entirely meek about his, and no doubt was already calculating how to turn his to his advantage. When he turned the corner, Kylo turned back to the drifting starscape beyond the Finalizer’s bridge. Hux would listen to reason, even only for as long as it took to get his own body back.


End file.
